Le sang appelle le sang
by FinalDaydreamer
Summary: "Lorsque j'ai pénétré dans l'Arène des 68èmes Hunger Games, j'ai été terrifiée, perdue, désespérée. L'horreur était devant moi. Pas de larmes, pas de plainte, pas de cris, juste une peur immense, viscérale, qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. La peur de mourir, les lames, les rocs, les tributs, les armes, le sang, la mort. La peur."
1. Prologue

_J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de personnages inventés, mais Bane M. Fawnknee, issue de _Hunger Games_, est à mes yeux assez spéciale. Son histoire, son personnage, crus, violents, terribles, j'avais envie de vous les conter._

_Une histoire racontée avant les 74èmes Hunger Games, qui n'a pas d'incidence sur l'histoire et **ne contient pas de spoiler.**_

_Rating M pour les plus sensibles._

* * *

Bane Meropia Fawnknee.

C'est mon nom. "Fléau", mon nom me convient si bien. J'ai dix-neuf ans. Je viens du District cinq. Je suis un mentor. C'est ce à quoi je suis réduite depuis sept ans. Depuis les Jeux. Les soixante-huitièmes Jeux de la Faim.

Je suis née dans le District cinq, le district de l'alimentation électrique et des usines, dans le quartier le plus pauvre, entourée de mes parents, de trois frères et une soeur. Même si nous sommes moins à plaindre que d'autres Districts, la vie reste dure. C'est une zone aride et sèche, où rodent des bêtes sauvages tels que des coyotes, mais aussi des mutations génétiques, monstres abandonnés par le Capitole. L'eau est rare et le sol est desséché. Impossible de cultiver. On ne peut donc que élever quelques animaux, ce qui rapporte très peu, ou travailler pour le District. Malgré le poste de mon père de gardien à la centrale, nous n'avions pas assez d'argent pour manger tous le jours. Du coup, dans mon enfance, j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à crever la dalle et à élever des cochons.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup changé, depuis ce temps là. J'ai des cheveux roux lisses, coupés en désordre, des yeux bleu-gris et des taches de rousseur partout sur le visage. Je suis grande et musclée. Le seul aspect physique qui a changé est que l'on ne voit plus trop mes côtes et mes os. Maintenant que j'ai de la nourriture à foison, c'est réglé.  
Mon caractère est radicalement différent. Faux et effacé. Depuis les Jeux en tout cas. Avant, j'étais malicieuse, gentille et pétillante. Maintenant, même si j'en ai toujours l'air, je suis triste et morne.  
Le Capitole, les Hunger Games, Panem, le District treize, tout se mélange dans ma tête. Je ne le supporte plus. Je veux que ça change. Mais je préfère rester assise sur un fauteuil au Village des Vainqueurs toute la journée. Ah, voilà quelque chose qui n'a pas changé. Mon égoïsme.  
Peut-être qu'un jour, ce sera moi qui changera.


	2. Le sang appelle le sang et la peur

Je suis née dans le District cinq, au milieu des éoliennes, des usines et des centrales, un jour très chaud de mai.

Mon enfance a été tranquille. Bon, on avait beaucoup de mal à finir le mois et on devait se priver, quelques fois, de manger. Mais nous n'étions pas les plus à plaindre. J'ai commencé à avoir peur des Jeux à mes onze ans. Une fille du quartier a été tirée au sort. Elle s'appelait Plum Lightfeet. Elle avait quinze ans lorsqu'elle y est morte. Elle n'était pas très gentille, un peu peste, pas très jolie et pas très intelligente, mais elle venait de chez moi. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai été terrifiée et que j'ai voulu fuir. J'ai appréhendé la Moisson avec une telle force...

Je n'avais que treize ans quand mon nom à été tiré à la Moisson. Mes parents m'avaient obligée à prendre des tesserae. Nous étions encore sept en tout, avec mes parents, mon frère de dix-neuf ans, les jumeaux de onze ans et ma soeur de quatre ans, mais j'étais la seule susceptible d'être tirée au sort. Nous avions besoin de nourriture, et mes parents préféraient sacrifier un de leurs gosses pour essayer de sauver les quatre autres.

Je me souviens encore et seulement de ce moment, où l'on m'amena sur le promontoire de l'Hotel de Justice, sous la chaleur écrasante. J'avais mes cheveux roux remontés en couronne tressée, je transpirais dans mon chemisier en coton et ma jupe grise en jute me grattait. J'ai eu le vertige quand l'émissaire du Capitole, un homme tout coloré, pimpant et excité, appela le tribut masculin qui allait m'accompagner dans ces Jeux de mort. Il s'appelait Hyena, il avait dix-huit ans, il était fort, trapu. Nous ne serons pas alliés, il ne me défendrait pas. Je serais seule dans la fosse.  
Je me souviens avoir pensé que j'allais mourir.

«Que les jeux vous soient favorables !» a rugit le micro, éclatant dans le silence morbide de la foule.

Ensuite, tout est flou. Les défilés, les interviews, les suites luxueuses, les entraînements. Je n'ai rien retenu. Pourtant j'ai essayé d'apprendre à faire du feu, à maitriser les noeuds, en vain. C'était sans importance.  
J'allais mourir.  
Le jour est alors arrivé. Je suis entrée dans l'arène avec vingt-trois autres personnes qui voulaient ma mort.  
J'allais mourir.

L'arène. Ça, je m'en souviens. Immense vallée circulaire, délimitée par une crête de montagnes et de pics, où serpentaient des minces cours d'eau entre les pinèdes. Une vue magnifique. Un climat frais. Le chant des pies et des geais. Un soleil doux. Un beau paysage pour mourir.  
La Corne d'Abondance était juchée sur un promontoire. Le quart des Tributs est mort en étant précipité en bas, la nuque brisée et la colonne tordue. Je me souviens de leurs membres dessinant des courbes étranges dans l'herbe haute, qui se teintait peu à peu d'un rouge écarlate.

Le Bain de Sang s'annonçait entre le reste des Tributs, mais je n'étais pas de taille. J'ai réussi a prendre deux sacs plutôt qu'un, je courais très vite. Des cordes, des fils de cuivre, une pioche et des bandages. Rien de fameux. J'ai survécu en fuyant, en mangeant des racines, des baies, de la terre et des oiseaux jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Rook, le tribut mâle du District dix, celui du bétail.

Il avait quinze ans, il n'était pas extrêmement beau, mais avait un charisme fou. Il n'était ni puissant ni baraqué, mais il était rusé et rapide. Il n'était pas riche, mais il était courageux. Il était maigre, avec des cheveux noirs sales, des yeux cernés, leurs pupilles comme deux billes sombres. Il avait les joues creuses, des cicatrices dans le dos, des mains fines, et cet air grave des enfants qui ont dû grandir trop tôt.

Il faisait jour et j'avais voyagé toute la nuit. Je m'étais retrouvée près d'une montagne, sur le cours d'eau. J'etais épuisée et morte de faim ; j'ai donc essayé de harponner quelques poissons avec une branche, en vain. Je n'avais pas assez de force, trop faible et mal nourrie, mon maigre corps avait du mal à suivre et j'avais la nausée. J'ai dû m'écrouler et dormir ainsi, à découvert, le ventre vide, pendant au moins deux heures. Un Tribut aurait pu me massacrer, mais j'ai eu de la chance. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'ai vomi le peu de ce qui restait dans mon estomac : des racines, de la terre, de l'eau. Je pensais que j'allais mourir de faim, je me suis donc plongée dans l'eau, me laissant aller par le courant, en espérant qu'un brochet, un Tribut ou une autre bête sauvage allait me dévorer.. Rook, qui passait à côté, a vu ce qu'il croyait être mon cadavre. Je n'ai même pas bougé. Il a approché, hésitant, a prit mon sac, a fait demi-tour... Puis s'est retourné. Peut-être se disait t'il qu'il ne pouvait pas me laisser là. Je n'ai pas bougé. C'est lui qui l'a fait. Alors il m'a attrapée, a vu que j'étais vivante. Il a eu pitié ; après tout, je n'étais pas si différente de lui. Il m'a donnée la moitié du peu de nourriture qu'il avait. Nous avons fait alliance, car il admirait ma rapidité et mon ingéniosité, moi j'enviais ses connaissances sur les animaux et les plantes. On s'entendait même bien. Malgré le contexte, il arrivait à me faire rire. C'était mon ami. Je crois que je l'aimais.

Nous n'avons tué personne, du moins directement. Nous avons blessé, ralenti ceux qui voulaient notre mort. Mais nous étions promis de ne jamais, jamais ne faire couler trop de sang. Nous sommes devenus très proches, et avec lui je pouvais être moi même, sans me soucier de rien. Même le Capitoles, les caméras et les sponsors ne me préoccupaient pas. Malgré le fait que l'on soit en pleine tuerie, j'étais heureuse. C'est monstrueux, oui, c'était égoïste, sûrement, mais je me sentais bien. Il me faisait rire, pleurer, crier, espérer. Oui, je crois que je l'aimais, car c'est grâce à lui que j'ai survécu.

Mais ce jour arriva, celui où les Juges décident de passer à l'action. Où ils veulent du spectacle. L'arène, que l'on croyait innofensive, était une fosse mortelle. Rook avait pourtant trouvé étrange que les animaux fuient, il avait eu ce pressentiment...mais je l'ai ignoré, j'ai préféré oublier et je lui ai dit qu'on devait se séparer ; moi pour attirer les Carrière ailleurs, lui pour récolter à manger.  
J'avais tout juste posé le pied sur le promontoire de la Corne d'Abondance, que les vents ont rugit. Une des montagnes a explosé, et de sa cheminée coulait de la lave brûlante. Mortelle. Les pins étaient des torches enflammées, le sol paraissait onduler sous la lave sombre. C'est allé si vite... Le quart de la vallée fut recouvert de pierre et de lave rocheuse. Rook n'a pas eu le temps de fuir. L'hovercraft n'a rien réussi à ramener. Il était en cendres, il ne restait même pas d'os. Tout ce qui restait de lui était prisonnier dans le basalte et l'obsidienne, aussi noirs que ses yeux et ses cheveux.

Ce jour-là, nous avons découvert que nous étions entourés de volcans en activité.

Ma tristesse s'est transformée en colère âpre. Beaucoup trop grande pour une fillette aussi jeune. Énorme, dévorante. Une colère qui parcourait mes veines, aussi destructrice que du magma de roches en fusion. Je voulais les tuer. Tuer les Carrière qui nous traquaient. Tuer les Tributs qui voulaient notre mort. Tuer le Capitole qui nous faisait subir ces Jeux. Tuer ce monde trop cru, trop ingrat, trop injuste.  
Les volcans entraient en éruption successivement, à tout moment, certains crachant des gaz mortels vous arrachant les poumons, d'autres dégageant des nuées ardentes qui incendiait chaque parcelle de votre corps. Le soir, tombaient des pluies de pierres, gouttes d'obsidiennes dans la nuit, aussi sombre qu'elles. Beaucoup de tributs décédèrent à ce moment là, et l'objectif premier des survivants n'était plus de tuer, mais de survivre.  
Je décidais de passer à l'action. Ma colère était trop grande pour que je la retienne. Il me fallait venger. Venger toutes ses vies volées et gâchées, et ce en arrachant les dernières restantes. Moi, j'étais déjà morte.  
Après avoir tué un District douze, j'ai récupéré un vieux revolver. Les sponsors m'ont envoyé deux balles. Deux balles pour tuer trois Tributs. La faible et discrète benjamine allait-elle massacrer les derniers survivants ? J'étais persuadée que c'était le message qu'on voulait m'envoyer. Ils voulaient un combat épique et long pour finir. J'allais le leur donner.

J'ai tué les deux autres Carrière du Deux, en leur fichant une balle en pleine tête, froidement. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi quand le plomb a traversé leur boîte crânienne. Ce n'étaient que des pions, des obstacles.

Il ne restait plus que le Tribut mâle du Un. Il se débrouillait très bien avec des couteaux. Assez bien pour me voler trois doigts. Mais pas assez pour m'empêcher de lui voler sa vie, en lui fracassant un pierre sur la nuque. Il n'a pas souffert, au moins.

J'ai gagné. Je saignais de partout, j'avais la joue ouverte, le corps couvert d'hématomes et de sang inconnu, les côtes et le coeur en miettes, mais j'ai gagné. J'ai gagné alors que je pensais mourir, alors que je n'avait que treize ans. Mais j'avais tué trois personnes. Trois personnes qui avaient aussi une vie, une famille. Trois personnes pour mes trois doigts coupés.

On m'a rapatriée au Capitole dans un état pitoyable, hurlant des horreurs, mon corps frêle et pâle se débattant comme une furie. Mon esprit, lui, était comme anesthésié, isolé de la vie et du temps. J'ai refusé qu'on me mette une prothèse. J'ai gardé ma main comme telle, pour que jamais, jamais je n'oublie ce que j'avais fait.  
Je me suis installée au Village des Vainqueurs. Les deux premières années, je restais prostrée, errant de pièce en pièce sans sortir de chez moi, sauf pour les Hunger Games où l'on amenait à Panem. Je ne luttais même pas, je n'en avais pas la force. Ma famille ne m'a plus approchée. Ils étaient trop dégoûtés. Mes parents ont préféré laisser mon petit frère crever de faim plutôt que d'accepter mes dons.

Je suis tombée en dépression une fois. La morfine m'a aidée.

Ensuite, j'ai été nommée pour être mentor, prendre soin de gamins qui allaient se faire massacrer. C'est dur, et étrange. Horrible. Des fois, ils étaient même plus âgés que moi.  
J'ai cru que cela changerait, qu'on oublierait avec les années. On a tous cru que cela changerait. Mais la tragédie se répète chaque année. Mon fléau recommence.

On m'a demandé de me cacher derrière la propagande, de louer les mérites de Panem et de son système. De cette dictature atroce qui vous emprisonne pour ronger votre raison. De ce pays qui regorge des pires sous-merdes qui existent. De cette ville de tyrannie, de censure et sans liberté. De cette ville où se déroulent les pires infâmies de notre ère.  
Je suis obligée de me plier à leurs règles, alors que je n'aimerais Panem que lorsqu'il sera brûlé, rasé, écrasé sous les décombres de sa feue gloire.  
Le mensonge est mon quotidien. Pour me protéger, je suis fausse. Je suis obligée de construire mes propres remparts, puisque personne ne viendra à mon secours. Tout ce que j'aimais est déjà mort. Alors, chaque année, je ressors mes parures scintillantes et mes robes de dentelle, je ris au éclats aux interviews, plaisantant de la mort et des massacres, je vante les mérites de mes stylistes et de mes maquilleurs qui ne sont que de pauvres idiots, je pavane dans mes habits de luxe, je sors mon plus beau sourire aux sponsors.

Mais au fond de moi, je pleure et je hurle à la mort.


End file.
